1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading and unloading items on a mobile rack and more particularly, the mobile rack being used in a nursery for plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Plants, such as perennials, are grown in large acreage farms and are distributed to retail nurseries who, in turn, sell to landscapers and homeowners.
These plants are potted, and the size of the pots may range from two (2) to eight (8) quarts. These potted plants, at the desired size, are then manually loaded into racks. These racks are formed as a wheeled cage, about six (6) feet tall, and may contain around 100 two-quart plants (for example). The plants are on shelves in the rack, and the rack has four (4) wheels for mobility.
These racks must then be loaded into a trailer or a box truck for delivery to retailers and nurseries. The trucks have lift gates or platforms that can be lowered, hydraulically. Loading is sideways on a box truck.
Forklift trucks are used for loading and unloading the racks. During peak season, as many as 28,000 plants per day may be loaded. The present procedures require enormous amounts of hand labor which is very costly and entails many safety problems.
The applicant is aware of the following references:
PatentsInventor(s)Pat. No.Ronning2,227,762Falkenhagen2,648,546Krolicki3,062,558Harris5,288,197Pfisterer6,695,564Published ApplicationInventor(s)Published No.SmithUS 2005/0067799
Ronning disclosed a frame and wheel suspension assembly for a trailer, wherein the trailer may be supported for a desired clearance above the ground, and wherein the trailer may rest flat upon the ground for loading and unloading purposes, respectively. In the mechanism, a tubular member 15 is adjustably mounted in the frame and rotatably supports the crank axles of the wheels for virtual movement thereof.
Falkenhagen disclosed a hydraulic lift trailer that can be raised to a transporting position and subsequently dropped to ground level for unloading. A piston, in a cylinder carried by each wheel, engages the frame assembly for its raised position.
Krolicki disclosed a vertically-adjustable tiltable trailer. The structure includes a rocker plate pivotably connected to side rails.
Harris disclosed an equipment trailer wherein the bed can be lowered to ground level or raised above ground level, so that low-clearance equipment may be loaded from ground level or from a dock elevated above the ground.
Pfisterer disclosed a self-loading cart for mowers with a tilting bed mounted to a frame. A locking torque is provided for retention of the mowers.
Smith disclosed a trailer receiving a bed and being hitched to a powered vehicle. The trailer has an inclining feature.
However, no references are known which relate to trailers or racks used to move plants in a nursery.